The New Kagome
by Storm Singer
Summary: Something happens to Kagome, something that changes her life forever. Will she be able to handle it? What about her friends? Will Inuyasha confess his love for her or will Kikyo stand in the way?
1. In which Kagome transforms

Hello, everyone! I hope that you like this story, it's my first fanfic. Now, I don't want any flames at all on this, ok? Just good, clean, constructive criticism. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. ( However, the version of Elves and their abilities in this story is completely my own and totally off limits! Thanks again! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome fought to hide the pain from her companions for a long time. She managed to fool them for a little while, but soon even Miroku, whose attention was normally focused on Sango, could plainly see that she was hurting. Kagome tried to brush them off by saying that it was just cramps and would go away soon, but none of the believed her. Especially Inuyasha, who could almost smell her discomfort with his acute demon senses. Shippo soon hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and bounded up to Inuyasha. He landed spryly on the dog demons shoulder and whispered urgently in his ear.  
"I think that we should stop for Kagome. She's really sick." Inuyasha was concerned for Kagome, but she had told him once before to stop pampering her. She didn't enjoy being singled out as the weakest person in the group.  
"If Kagome wants to stop and rest, all she has to do is say so." Inuyasha replied to the small kitsune. Shippo rolled his eyes at the dog-demons seeming callousness, and walked back to Kagome.  
"We can stop for a while, if you want to." he told Kagome, giving her his best cute face and dewy eyes. She smiled and picked him up.  
"Thank you, Shippo, but I'm starting to feel better, now. I don't need a rest." Boy, that was a lie if she ever told one, and the rest of the gang knew it, but they let her continue traveling for a good hour before Sango put her foot down.  
"We are stopping here until Kagome feels better." she declared. The rest of the group halted, but Kagome wanted to keep going.  
"Oh, come on you guys, I'm fine. I can go on for as long as you can." But the Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it.  
"Now you listen here, wench," he growled "You are obviously in more pain than you are letting on. We are stopping here until you feel better and that is final." Kagome snorted.  
"Let's at least get to the next village before it gets dark." she pleaded. The others were adamant, however, and would hear nothing of it. Inuyasha forced Kagome to sit while the others gathered firewood and set up camp. Kagome was sending Inuyasha death glares that would have made even Naraku tremble in fear.  
"I hate being useless." Kagome grumbled. Inuyasha smirked at her as she sat cross-legged beside him, with his hand on her arm. Every time she tried to get up and find some way to help, he would pull her back down. She was getting impatient with the game and finally told Inuyasha to 'sit'. While he was struggling against the spell that held him flat on his face, Kagome went to help Sango prepare the evening meal, which was several packages of the ramen she had brought from the other side of the well. Finally, the spell on Inuyasha wore off and he leapt up, furious to see Kagome cooking instead of resting, like she should have been.  
"What are you doing?" he yelled, his face turning red with fury, "You have got to rest, Kagome!" He started to drag her back to the tree where they had spread out the sleeping gear, but she calmly sitted him again. When the spell released him he got up grumbling about what a stubborn wench she was and climbed up the tree to watch her, ready to leap to her aid if she passed out or anything. Despite all of the bad names he called her sometimes, and the stupid things he said, he really cared for the girl deeply. He knew that she felt that he was just using her as a replacement for Kikyo, but nothing could have been farther from the truth. What he had felt for Kikyo was shallow and hollow compared to his feelings for Kagome. But he wasn't quite ready to tell her how much he really cared for her, yet.  
"You really should be resting, Kagome." said Miroku gently, "Recover your strength. You don't have to be so ashamed of your pain." Kagome sighed to herself. She couldn't tell them what was causing her pain, not yet. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon, the transformation wasn't supposed to take place for another year. She knew exactly what was happening. Her human body would undergo a painful metamorphosis and change into an Elven body; that was why she couldn't tell them. She would soon be given full range of her youkai-like powers, but she still clung to the hope that this was just a false alarm, and she wouldn't morph yet. The transformation was terrible. She would be in excruciating pain. Judging from how her body felt, she had another few hours before she would be forced to bind her hands to keep herself from doing something, drastic.  
  
"Inuyasha! Time to eat." Shippo called. The hanyou quickly came down from his perch and waited eagerly for his portion of the noodles. Kagome had to find some excuse to get away from her friends until the change was either complete or had ceased for the time being. Then she would have to tell them the truth. However, not only was she an Elf, she was a Silver Warrior, a very high-ranking Elf. Royalty.  
Inuyasha sighed as he tried to sleep that night. Kagome had insisted on taking the first watch, and against their better judgment, her friends allowed it. Inuyasha had just started to drift off to sleep when he heard the bushes rustle ever-so-slightly. He sat up and peered down to see Kagome silently slipping away from the camp and moving quickly into the woods. Inuyasha leapt from the tree and followed her, thinking venomously 'I bet she's sneaking off to see that no good Kouga. If she is I'll pound him good.' He was utterly shocked to see Kagome methodically tie her hands to a sturdy tree branch and sit down, almost like she was waiting for something. Inuyasha decided that the time for action had come.  
"Kagome! What do you think you're doing? Get back to camp, it's not safe out here." Inuyasha paused as Kagome's face went an unnatural shade of green, and she began to writhe against the bonds holding her hands motionless. She made no response, indeed she didn't even seem to know that the hanyou was there, her face was utterly blank. But the smell, the smell of her pain, increasing tenfold for every beat of his heart, was nearly unbearable.  
"Kagome! Kagome!" he cried, "Let me help you! What can I do? Kagome, please, answer me!" But still she made no response. Inuyasha sat down beside her and put his arms around her. She stopped wrenching her hands and turned her face into his chest. Inuyasha fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.  
When Kagome awakened from the dark recesses of her transformation dreams she was surprised to see Inuyasha beside her, his arms wrapped around her gently, and fast asleep. She quietly stood and took in her new body. Her ears had grown pointed, and her hair was silver, like Inuyasha's. She was a little bit thinner, and was now clothed in leggings, a loose short-sleeved shirt and a bodice tightly laced. Her new garments were various shades of green and brown, and suited her very well. Her skin was much whiter than it had been, but it was a healthy paleness, and her eyes were silver, ringed with black. Beside her Inuyasha began to stir.  
When he sat up he was alone. Nearly panicked, Inuyasha rushed back to the camp to see Kagome calmly beginning to prepare the morning meal. Or was it Kagome? She was wearing even weirder clothes than normal, and she was much paler. And those ears, were they pointed? 'It must be a Youkai, pretending to be Kagome!' thought Inuyasha, 'But where is Kagome?" He snarled at the intruder and prepared for battle.  
Inuyasha's colorful language and roars of frustration woke the rest of the group, whose reaction to Kagome was almost the same as Inuyasha's. Sango's boomerang was flying before they could blink, flying straight for her. Amazingly, Kagome leapt up into the air and did a back- flip to avoid the weapon, resuming the conflict with Inuyasha moment she landed. He couldn't seem to touch her. Miroku went for his wind tunnel, but a flash of blue light from Kagome's hand sealed the rosary beads closed. Only Shippo saw Kagome for what she truly was.  
"What are you doing, Inuyasha? Lay off!" Kagome yelled, still dodging his attacks. Shippo began shouting as well, though no one heeded him.  
"What did you do with Kagome?" he yelled back.  
"What do you mean? I am Kagome, you freak!" Inuyasha snarled and prepared to use the Scar of the Wind. Kagome stopped fighting.  
"You can't hurt me with that, Inuyasha."  
"Feh." he replied, and swung with all his might. When the dust cleared, Kagome was still standing, unscathed. She took one look at Inuyasha and then, tears filling her eyes, turned and fled.  
Several hours later, Kagome was fifteen miles from Inuyasha and co., sitting with her back against a tree. She had sensed the bear youkai hours earlier, but chose to appear ignorant of their presence. The demons stepped into the glen, eyeing her hungrily. The largest youkai, apparently their leader spoke.  
"Well, what have we here? A pretty little maid all by herself. What should we do with her?" The gang laughed and began making lewd comments and very inappropriate noises.  
"I would advise you to leave now before one of you gets very seriously hurt." Kagome said rather icily. The demons growled and moved to attack, but Kagome merely gestured towards them, blasting them to pieces and calmly gathering shards of the Shikon jewel from their corpses.  
Several other demons had been watching, but Kagome made no move to attack them. After all, they had not threatened her. She ignored the pattering of their feet as they scampered away.  
Jaken was trembling before his Master's rage.  
"Who do they think they are?!?" roared a displeased Sesshomaru, "They can't force me to take a mate. I don't even want a mate. They have gone too far this time. Jaken, prepare my things for a journey." Glad for any excuse to get out of his Master's presence, the toad youkai fled. Sesshomaru continued to snarl. He looked at the letter in his hand again.  
"To Lord Sesshomaru." it read, "Greetings. This letter is to inform you that, since you have failed to make any attempt whatsoever to acquire a mate before the time stated by our law, the other Lords and Ladies will be holding a contest to determine the maid who is most worthy for your hand. All eligible maids will ..." Here he stopped reading. It merely gave the date, time and place of the contest.  
An hour later the Lord set off to meet with the other Rulers. They greeted him ecstatically.  
"Isn't it a simply marvelous plan?" gushed Tae, "This way we don't have to worry about you killing her after you've been joined." Sesshomaru snarled.  
"Why don't you busybodies just stay out of it?" Tae just smiled and led him to the arena.  
'How do I get caught up in these things?' Kagome thought. She had been minding her own business when, out of the blue, a nasty little green youkai had ordered her to get to the arena fast, or she wouldn't make it into the contest. When she questioned him as to what the contest was, he responded by shoving her into a line of girl youkais. 'Apparently I attract trouble.' There were all sorts of snide comments about her throughout the line.  
"Who does that girl think she is?"  
"She'll never make it."  
"Eeeww! A filthy Human!" And so on and so forth. Kagome ignored the rude remarks and black glares and concentrated on figuring out what the contest was about. By reading the thoughts of those around her, she discovered that the girls were there to fight each other one on one, and whoever was the strongest would become the mate of Lord Sesshomaru. 'Him again. Why does he always have to turn up at the most inopportune times?'  
Kagome found herself being pushed into a large group of demons as they watched the fights take place. There were Cat-youkai, Dog-youkai, Kitsune, different reptile demons, and many others. Soon, however, only Kagome had not fought, and the only two left in the ring were a Cat-youkai and a Lizard demoness. They fought for a long time, longer than any of the others, but in the end, the Cat-youkai triumphed.  
Kagome sighed as she was pushed into the ring. The cat sharpened her claws and grinned wickedly at the girl.  
"A mere Human!" she mocked, "Like you could actually defeat me!"  
"I have no wish to fight you, but I will if you force me to." said Kagome quietly. There was silence in the crowd. The demoness snickered.  
"Have it your way!" The youkai leapt for Kagome's throat, but she nimbly dodged the attack. Sesshomaru leaned forward with interest. That girl closely resembled Inuyasha's wench. 'This could prove interesting.' The Cat-youkai continued her assaults, and Kagome continued to dodge. The crowd became impatient.  
"Come on!" they screamed, "Stop running and fight! Coward!"  
Kagome continued her dance around the demoness, until the cat was thoroughly worn out. Then she grabbed her by the throat.  
"I am not a Human. So do not underestimate me." With that Kagome released the youkai and began to walk out of the arena.  
"Stop her! She needs to collect her prize." Several wolf demons barred the exit. Kagome watched calmly as Lord Takahashi and Sesshomaru approached. Sesshomaru didn't seem to recognize her.  
"Well, my child, that was an impressive strategy back there. What is your name? What kind of Youkai are you?" asked Takahashi, kindly.  
"I am called Kagome. And I am an Elf, not a youkai." She almost smirked when Sesshomaru started. So he did recognize her.  
"Well, Kagome the Elf, by successfully defeating the last youkai standing, you have won this tournament. Your prize is to become the mate of Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's eye' narrowed into golden slits. He did not want her, besides she was already mated, wasn't she? He was about to protest when Kagome turned to walk away, waving over her shoulder.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Let him choose his own mate." she said coolly.  
"But, butbut..." the Lord Takahashi stuttered.  
"No buts, my Lord. I'm not mating him and that's final."  
"Do you find me so repulsive, then?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly, immediately regretting that he had spoken.  
"Do you want the truth?" Kagome asked. He nodded, struck suddenly mute by the beauty of the woman in front of him.  
"Outside you are very handsome, even beautiful, but inside you lack everything worth having. Goodbye."  
  
Oooh, dis! How will Sesshomaru respond? Tune in next week for the next exciting chapter. Please review, if you don't it will take a really long time for me to update. 


	2. In which Kagome defeats Asako

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Hi, guys! Well, I'm back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you were a glorious inspiration to me, and here is our prize! Ta da! The next chapter! Hooray! Review it and you'll get more treats, I promise. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Kagoooomeeee!"  
"Where are you, Kagome?"  
"Kagome, you stupid idiot, come back here right now!"  
"Kagome!"  
The group of friends had been searching for the lost Kagome for several hours, but not even Inuyasha, with his sharp demon senses could find her. She had been missing since that morning, and Inuyasha was sure that she had been kidnapped. But Shippo was convinced that she had changed, somehow. Inuyasha and Miroku did not believe him, but Sango listened to what he had to say.  
"I know it was Kagome, she's just more powerful now. I think that's why she was sick yesterday, she was getting her new powers." Sango somehow knew that the little kitsune was right, but the others didn't want to believe them. Especially not Inuyasha. Kagome was his to protect, and by gum, he was gonna do it!  
"Kagome, you moron, this isn't funny! Come out now! Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha.  
"Somebody call?" the group jumped at the voice from above. They looked up to see the new Kagome sitting in a tree above them.  
"You again! What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted, drawing Tetsuiga.  
"For the last time, dog-boy, I am Kagome!"  
"Oh, yeah?" the hanyou sneered, "Then prove it!"  
"You bring this on yourself." Kagome sighed.  
"Sit!!!" Inuyasha fell flat on his face, squirming and writhing. It was Kagome! But she smelled a bit different. Shippo latched onto Kagome's neck, and Sango had her arms around her dear friend.  
"I knew it was you!" Shippo shouted joyfully, "But only Sango believed me. What happened to you?" Kagome laughed as she ruffled his fur. Miroku came forward slowly.  
"I am sorry that I doubted you. Can you forgive me?"  
"Yes, Miroku, I can, but only if you remove your lecherous hand from my body this instant! Unless, of course, you also would like a necklace of prayer beads?" Miroku quickly removed his errant hand from Kagome's rear and blushed. Later on, when they had set up camp, Kagome told her story.  
"I am an Elf," she began, "And Elves are created a bit differently from most other creatures. The soul of a person who will become an Elf is almost always born in a human body. Then, normally at the age of eighteen, the human body goes through a metamorphosis and becomes that of an Elf, giving the person full access to their powers. But the transformation is often painful. That is why I was," she paused," uncomfortable yesterday."  
"But you aren't eighteen!" Shippo piped up. Kagome smiled.  
"I know. But for some the transformation comes early. It just depends on the person, I guess. I must admit, though, I had hoped that it was just another false alarm, and that I wasn't really transforming yet."  
"You mentioned powers?" said Miroku. Kagome grinned.  
"I did. It will not take me long to master them."  
"Could you show us?" Inuyasha requested.  
"I can try. What would you like me to do?"  
"Fly!" yelled Shippo. Kagome ruffled his fur agreeably, then got up and asked, "How high and how far, Shippo-chan?"  
"Over the trees and back here." Kagome nodded. Her friends gasped as she changed into a falcon and soared away over the trees, returning to land on Inuyasha's arm. Then she shocked them again as she turned into Shippo's female double. She rushed over and tagged the little kitsune.  
"You're it!" she cried joyfully as she bounded away. Shippo laughed and joined her in a rambunctious game of tag. The others stared as the normally sober and proper Kagome rolled in the leaves and dirt with little Shippo. She eventually changed back, and they went to bed. The next morning, they went through their usual routine of searching for shards of the Shikon non Tama.  
They had heard rumors of a great spider-demon ravaging a town nearby, and suspected that it was in possession of several shards. While Miroku went to work convincing the local lord that there were bad omens over his house, (other than the spider-youkai, of course), Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha went to see the damage that the youkai had wrought.  
"This is pretty bad." said Sango calmly. Kagome agreed.  
"I can sense several shards, but it's difficult to say exactly where." she stated factually. Inuyasha huffed.  
"Well, you'd better hurry up and root him out, wench, before he attacks again. I'm ready for him."  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was dangerously low, and she had that look on her face that meant she was about to 'sit' him, "If you call me one more bad name, I will sit you until your great-grandchildren are old and gray. Do you understand me?" Inuyasha gulped and nodded quickly. Kagome morphed into a falcon again and soared above the small town, feeling for the shards.  
"Why do you treat her so poorly?" Sango demanded as soon as Kagome left, "Why can't you just admit that you love her and tell her so? It's obvious to us all that you like each other."  
"I.. I, uh..." Inuyasha stuttered, "D.. do I really treat her that badly?" he asked contritely.  
"Yes, you do. Just treat her like a lady, Inuyasha, like you care." Inuyasha mulled over this for a while. Kagome returned an hour later on foot, and bearing a tiny bundle.  
"What's that?" Sango asked.  
"Our demon. I caught him unawares. He had five shards, and they're big ones, too! He sure isn't much to look at, though."  
"Hey!" squeaked a tiny voice from inside the parcel.  
"Well, you're not!"  
"You.. You mean that you took him out all by yourself? And he had five shards?" gasped Sango.  
"Kagome! You shouldn't have done that! What if you had gotten hurt? We wouldn't have even known where to begin to search for you. You should be more careful, we need you to locate the shards for us." Inuyasha practically yelled. He was beyond furious! Kagome shouldn't have fought the youkai by herself, she should've come back and gotten the rest of the gang to help. But she seemed fine, she wasn't even scratched. Sango sighed, and thought to herself that Inuyasha needed many lessons on how to treat a lady and decided that she was going to make him a gentleman if it killed him.  
"A little touchy, aren't we Inuyasha? Really, I was in no danger. It wasn't a problem."  
Kagome knew that what she was doing would upset Inuyasha. He seemed to be getting more protective of her instead of less since her Transformation a week before, and would rarely let her out of his sight. She needed more herbs, however, for her medicine bag, and since only she knew where they grew and how to cut them she decided not to bother the others, and only took Shippo with her, for company.  
She laughed as she watched the little kitsune chase butterflies and pounce on grasshoppers. He was so sweet, and so full of life! She loved to play with him, to hear him tell her his funny little stories, or to see him nose-to-nose with Inuyasha, positively bristling with wrath.  
Suddenly both Shippo and Kagome froze. There was a youkai coming, and a powerful one at that. The small fox-demon huddled up against Kagome and in a voice quivering with terror he whispered two words. "It's her."  
"Who is it?" Kagome whispered back, seemingly undaunted by the power of the unseen foe.  
"The Great Demon of the South." murmured Shippo fearfully, "The Lady Asako. She doesn't like kitsunes very much. She's like Inuyasha, a dog-demon. A hound-dog-demon. Kagome, I'm scared!" Shippo was trembling from ears to paw, his little hands clutched tightly around Kagome's neck.  
"Hush, now." Kagome whispered soothingly, "No fear! I've got you, Shippo and I won't let anything hurt you. I can protect us now, remember? Just stay calm and do exactly as I say."  
The demon of the South, Asako, was itching for a fight that day. The people in her realm, human and youkai alike, were all too frightened of her to be much sport any longer, so she decided to hop over into the West to see if any creature wanted a duel. Who knows, it might even lead to a full-scale war, and those were always such fun, so long as she won. No game was worth playing unless she won.  
When Asako stumbled upon what appeared to be a strange youkai girl and her young cub, she silently thanked the gods for her great luck. Asako strode purposefully into the meadow.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Asako did not even attempt to hide the scorn and arrogance in her voice, "A young mother and her little cub. Where's your mate, dearie, it's not safe in these woods, you know, all kinds of nasty creatures here." Her eyes glinted at Kagome, who calmly stood, holding Shippo.  
"You mean creatures like yourself? Or maybe just your face, since the only thing that could be nastier than one of it is two." Asako bristled at Kagome's smooth insults, "But to answer your question, dearie, I don't have a mate, and the little one here is my adopted son. Do you have any more stupid questions to bombard me with, or is it safe to return to my work now?"  
Asako snarled at Kagome and leapt for her throat, but the Elf was too fast for her. In the blink of an eye Kagome had dodged the angry demons attack, given Asako a long, deep scratch on her cheek, and stuffed Shippo into a safe hiding place. Recovering from her attack, the vengeful dog-demon whirled to charge. Kagome neatly side-stepped her, however and landed a harsh kick to the Lady's backside, bruising more than just her tail. Now Asako was really angry.  
"Just for that I shall make you eat your child's entrails!"  
"Enough." said Kagome quietly, "I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to. Do not provoke me. If you make one more attempt on my life, I shall be forced to reduce you to a pile of bones with ribbons of flesh fluttering in the breeze." Asako growled and charged blindly ahead. Kagome looked genuinely sad as she slashed and cut the youkai. Soon nothing remained but a pile of smashed bones and thin strips of flesh.  
Shippo leapt out of the niche where he had been hiding and hugged Kagome fiercely.  
"You did it! You did it!" he cried, over and over, as Kagome hugged him close.  
"C'mon, Shippo-chan, I've got all the herbs I need. It's time to go face Inuyasha's wrath. Oh, and Shippo?"  
"Yes, Kagome-chan?"  
"Don't mention this to anyone, okay? It's our little secret." Shippo nodded happily, and squeezed Kagome's hand all of the way back to the camp.  
"Where have you been?" thundered a very unhappy Inuyasha, while a very frightened Shippo hid behind Kagome, peering through her legs at an extremely disgruntled hanyou. "I've been worried sick about you! Why can't you just do as you're told and stay at the camp, so I don't have to worry all of the time?"  
"Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared."Kagome retorted sarcastically. Turning to the kitsune she said gently, "Shippo, go and help Miroku, please" Facing the dog-demon she said "Inuyasha, you're being waaaay too overprotective. I can take care of myself, now. You don't have to worry."  
"But..." Inuyasha murmured, "I want to take care of you." Kagome blushed slightly.  
"Inuyasha, you have to understand something. I need to branch out, to discover my new boundaries, to see what I can and cannot do. You've got to let go and trust me a little, okay?"  
"I only trust one person with you,"Inuyasha replied with a slight growl, "and that's me. You have to tell me where you're going every time from now on. Do you understand me, Kagome?" The Elf just smiled and patted his arm before going to take care of the herbs she had gathered.  
Meanwhile, the Great Demons of the North, East and West had all gathered for an Emergency Council. Their sources had informed them that Lady Asako had been defeated in battle, but no victor had yet appeared to claim the rights to the Southern realm.  
"Perhaps," suggested Takahashi, who was the Lord of the North, hesitantly, "They were both killed?"  
"No," replied Sesshomaru, "There was only the scent of Asako's blood, the winner didn't have so much as a scratch."  
"We must locate this victor before tomorrow." said Tae, who, it turned out, was the Demon of the East. The Lords all agreed to this, and they set out to find the new Ruler of the Southern lands.  
Inuyasha was awakened out of a peaceful sleep by the smell of his half-brother, Sesshomaru. 'What's he doing here?' thought Inuyasha irritably, 'What does he want now?' Inuyasha jumped down and stood protectively over Kagome, whose eyes were half-open while she slept under the tree that he had been resting in.  
Sesshomaru walked into the clearing followed by three other youkai, whom Inuyasha had never seen, but knew instinctively from their regal bearing to be the other Great Demons.  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.  
"We want the person responsible for the demise of Lady Asako. Who did it? We traced their scent here."  
"Why do you want whoever killed whats-her-face? You gonna glare them to death?" Inuyasha scoffed.  
"No, little brother. Whoever did it is now the ruler of the Southern Lands, and by law must shoulder that responsibility."  
"Feel free to search, none of us have killed anyone, lately." Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha, silently thanking him for his cooperation. The youkai smelled each of Inuyasha's comrades, sniffing Kagome last. They exchanged glances and nods before turning to Inuyasha.  
"It seems, my boy," said Tae gently, "That your mate was the one who killed Asako, and is now the Lady of the Southern Lands." Inuyasha's face contorted with disbelief. He was so shocked that he forgot to protest the comment that Tae had made about Kagome being his mate.  
"You're lying." he sputtered.  
"No, she's not." came Kagome's voice. They all turned to see the Elf in the exact same position, with her eyes half-closed. She spoke again.  
"I killed her in self-defense, it was not a challenge. Also, I'm not Inuyasha's mate. We're just good friends." Her eyes remained half- closed, and she still appeared to be sleeping.  
"Whether it was self-defense or not has no importance." replied Takahashi, "I'm afraid that there is no hope for it. The Southern Realm is yours whether you like it or not."  
"I don't like it, but I'm afraid I have no choice. Where is Asako's stronghold?"  
"I will escort you there." Takahashi offered generously.  
"Thank you, Demon of the North. I would be much obliged. Inuyasha, I'm afraid this takes priority over our quest. Think you can handle a couple of days without me? Before you go into Kagome-withdrawal, that is." Inuyasha glared at Kagome for one whole minute before responding.  
"You're not going." Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
"Inuyasha, I have to do this. Please don't make a fuss."  
"I said you're not going." Inuyasha snarled, grabbing her arm possessively. Kagome begged and pleaded a bit longer, while the other Great Demons watched, trying not to appear interested in what seemed to be a lover's quarrel.  
"Kagome, you wench, you're staying here with me, where I can keep an eye on you." Kagome looked hurt, and began to whine.  
"You question my fidelity? Inuyasha, I won't be gone long, just..."  
"No!" Inuyasha said, more sharply than he intended. Then Kagome's lower lip began to tremble.  
"Kagome, don't do that." said the hanyou, trying to sound stern, and failing miserably. Kagome's silver eyes filled with tears.  
"Kagome, that won't work, stop it now!" A quiet whimper escaped her throat, and Inuyasha's defenses began to crumble.  
"Kagome, I... Just... Stop it, Kagome! Please don't cry! I said stop crying!" A single tear crept down the Elf's pale cheek. Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "All right, but I'm going with you." Kagome's face lit up with a brilliant smile, but she soon frowned slightly.  
"Inuyasha, please be a darling and stay with the others. They need your protection. I'll be fine, and I promise to return in three days, or else I'll send a messenger with a full explanation, all right?" 'Feh' was the demon's only response. She then gently stole over to Shippo's bed.  
"Shippo-chan? Sweetheart?" The kitsune mumbled in his sleep, before completely waking up.  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
"I have to go on a trip, love, but I'll be back in three days, so you behave yourself, and keep Inuyasha out of trouble for me, okay?"  
"Okay." Shippo muttered groggily, his eyes half closed in sleep, "I love you, Mama." Kagome paused with surprise. Had he just called her 'mama'? But then she had said that she'd adopted him.  
"I love you, too, my son. Now go back to sleep." Kagome turned and walked back to the youkai Lords and Lady. She graciously took Takahashi's proffered arm, and allowed herself to be led to his tamed dragon and taken to the stronghold of the Southern Lands. Inuyasha had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched them go.  
  
*Gasp!* whats going to happen? Why is Inuyasha so worried? Will Kagome officially adopt Shippo-chan? Find out next week! And don't forget to review! If I get ten reviews by Wednesday then I'll update on Thursday. Thanx for reading! 


	3. In which the Ladies redecorate

Hey, Everyone! I would apologize for the late update, but you see, I had no reviews for this chapter. No motivation to update. Sorry, but I can't write with no motivation or ideas from my readers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest installment.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning there was panic in the camp, both Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared. Sango and Miroku searched frantically, coming across the dog demon sulking under a tree.  
"Inuyasha, where's Kagome? What happened to her?" yelled Sango. Inuyasha grunted.  
"You mean the Great Demon of the Southern Lands, Lady Kagome?" he growled menacingly. Sango and Miroku stared.  
"I think there is an explanation due to us, Inuyasha." said the monk. The hanyou sighed and related the events of the previous night.  
Kagome wandered through the mansion-stronghold of the late Lady Asako, examining her new "home" critically. There was a small child running around her legs as she walked and a three-foot high newt-demon following her around, jotting down notes as she spoke.  
"Oh, and all of the curtains and other window furnishings must go. I want every single window to be bare until I say otherwise. Did the creature have no furniture as well as no taste? Rin, dear child, please don't touch the dogs, they bite. Akira, I want some carpenters hired and some tasteful, elegant furnishings placed in these rooms." She gagged as she entered the Master Chambers. "What kind of a horror story is this? Everything is to be taken out of this room, Akira, everything! And get that awful paper off of the walls, it nauseates me."  
Kagome stormed back to the dining room with the child in tow, grumbling about how the horrible previous Mistress had no taste in anything at all, and how she was going to have to organize a rescue party to save those who had to work in the Palace before. The girl giggled as Kagome continued ranting. In the Dining Hall she met up with Lady Tae, who was very kind and was becoming a close friend of Kagome's.  
"Tae, I'm going to have to have everything completely done- over! How could she have lived in this dump?" Tae smiled at her newfound friend.  
"Come on, let's decide on the color scheme for your chambers, never mind the other rooms for now. We'll get you settled in, and then you can return to your friends and your quest." Kagome smiled, and she and Tae went giggling together to re-decorate her bedroom, while the child, Rin, went to find her guardian, Sesshomaru.  
Down in the servants' quarters there was a discussion about the new Lady. Akira, being the Lady's personal servant, was giving the little group his professional opinion.  
"Well," he said frankly, "She's is about a trillion times better than Asako, that's for sure. She has taste, too. But she's not a demon, she's an Elf. I guess that doesn't matter, though, as long as she's a good politician. She'll have to be careful these first few weeks, I'm sure that there are many youkai who want her place as ruler of the South." The others agreed that Kagome was a definite improvement from their previous Mistress.  
Miroku and Sango were still in shock over what Inuyasha had told them. How could their little Kagome have defeated the demon Asako all by herself? Inuyasha had deduced that Shippo knew something about it, and was holding the little kitsune by the tail.  
"Shippo, if you want to keep your tail, you'll tell me what happened. I know that you were with her, what did she do? Did she get hurt? What happened?!?" Inuyasha growled fiercely.  
"I won't tell you anything, I promised Kagome I wouldn't tell!" he shrieked. Sango spoke up for the fox-demon.  
"Inuyasha, Kagome will be back, soon. Why don't you be patient and ask her?" The hanyou turned on Sango.  
"I need answers now!"  
"What will you do with them now that can't wait another three days?" To this Inuyasha had no reply, so he released Shippo and sulked.  
"I'm telling my Mama!" the tiny youkai yelled. The rest of the group looked at him in surprise. They exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
"Shippo, your mother is gone." Miroku told the kitsune gently.  
"No she's not, Kagome is my Mama now. And I'm telling her how Inuyasha tried to make me break my promise, and she'll sit him really hard." Inuyasha blinked in surprise. 'Would Kagome really adopt him without talking to me about it first?' he thought, 'Wait, where did that thought come from? We're not mates, it doesn't matter to me'. But he was lying and he knew it. Sango spoke.  
"Shippo, dear, are you sure that you didn't , uh, misunderstand Kagome? I know how close you two are, but-"  
"I didn't misunderstand!" interrupted the upset Shippo, "She said: 'The little one here is my adopted son.'! So there! She is my Mama, and I'm telling her what Inuyasha did to me." Miroku looked like he was about to speak, but Sango silenced him with a glance.  
"If you say so, Shippo."  
The second day of Kagome's leave of absence was not much better than the first. Poor Lady Kagome had to sit and listen to at least a hundred different lords, human and youkai alike, pledge their undying allegiance to her. Then she had to meet with the other Lords and Lady to be briefed on how to run her kingdom. After that there were several trials that needed her judgment, and many peasants' pleas to listen to and rectify accordingly. She lay in bed that night, exhausted from the boredom of the day, not to mention the cute little games that Rin had been constantly asking her to play, not that she minded anyway. It had been a welcome respite from the troubles of the day. She let her thoughts slip to Inuyasha and her other friends. Especially darling little Shippo.  
"Poor thing," she thought to herself, "With no parents it's no wonder he is so dependant on us all. Including me. 'Mama.' Hmm. I like the sound of that, coming from him. I hope I can be a good mother to him." And with that, she fell into a restless sleep.  
Inuyasha and the others had gone back to Kaede's village and explained the situation to her.  
"I'm sure that she'll be back," Kaede assured them, "If Kagome could beat Asako, then she should be fine. I wouldn't worry. She's never broken a promise yet."  
"But, Kaede, with my brother there, who knows what could happen?" Kaede smiled at the obviously worried dog-demon.  
"I hardly think that your half-brother will make any advances towards Kagome. He knows that she is your friend and companion. He won't want to have both of you as adversaries in the same fight. Don't worry. She'll be back."  
Later that day, Inuyasha groaned as Sango ordered him to repeat the little speech she had made him write for the fifty-seventh time. He was getting very tired of these "manners lessons" that she insisted on giving him for hours at a time. But he made himself do what she said. After all, if these "manners" could make Kagome like him better, then why not? He wanted her to like him, and Sango assured him that being polite to her would be a big step in the right direction.  
Miroku and Kaede watched from her hut as Sango did her best to be patient with Inuyasha. He was not making much progress in her lessons on manners, and she was beginning to be angry.  
"Why is Inuyasha allowing Sango to boss him like that? He doesn't normally care about being polite, how did Sango convince him to allow her to teach him manners?" the monk questioned. Kaede smiled.  
"He wants to know how to treat Kagome better, I think. He somehow realized that he treats her very poorly, and Sango is trying to teach him how to behave towards a lady." Miroku scoffed.  
"I could have taught him that!" Kaede glanced at the monk.  
"You couldn't teach him a thing about good behavior, Miroku." she stated frankly. Miroku glared at her, and sulked for a while, watching Sango continue to torture the poor hanyou.  
Kagome awakened on the third day to a tiny lizard licking her face. She sat up rather startled, and examined the creature before her. It was a silvery blue, and greatly resembled a dragon. It looked up at her with adoration in its small, oval, aquamarine eyes. Kagome smiled and stroked the reptile fondly. Akira then bounded into the room, huffing and holding several tiny creatures in his arms.  
"I am so sorry, My Lady! One of the servants accidentally released the late Asako's menagerie, and we are having a terrible time finding all of the smaller creatures. Please, please don't be angry with me!" Kagome smiled gently at the trembling newt-demon. She got out of bed and pulled on a dressing-gown, then began to brush and twist her silvery hair into a rope pinned around her head.  
"Does this one have a name?" she queried.  
"Uh, no, Milady, Asako never named her creatures."  
"I think that I shall call him Shukishi. What do you think, Akira?" The servant gulped strangely in his throat.  
"I- it is a fine name, My Lady." The demon was shocked, had she really just asked for his opinion? "Breakfast is ready for you in the dining room, Lady Kagome, will Shukishi be accompanying you?" Kagome nodded, and the servant rushed to give orders for dragon food to be prepared.  
The tiny dragon scampered around after Kagome while she dressed and finished fixing her hair, making little huffing noises. She didn't care too much if she didn't look perfect, since, of her Great Demon guests only Tae was left. The Lords had made their excuses the night before and returned to their own homes. Kagome had been sorry to see little Rin leave, she seemed to fill the void in her heart that had formed when she left little Shippo behind. But, thankfully, Tae had kindly volunteered to stay and redecorate the Palace for Kagome. They shared the same tastes, so Kagome knew that she would be pleased with Tae's choices.  
She scooped up the little dragon, which was about the size of a small cat, and headed off to find her breakfast. She met up with Tae on the way to the dining room. Tae gasped at the dragon in her arms.  
"A companion dragon!" she gasped, "Where did you get that?"  
"He woke me with a kiss this morning, apparently he was part of Asako's collection. Sweet, isn't he? I named him Shukishi." Tae and Kagome laughed over Shukishi's antics at the table, and discussed many things, including Inuyasha.  
"He sounds like an interesting person. I should like to meet him." Tae said. Kagome laughed.  
"Yeah, you can meet him, if he doesn't attack you first! I should start heading back to my friends now, Tae. What can I do to thank you for helping me redecorate?"  
"Well," Tae laughed, "A companion dragon would be nice." Kagome knew that Tae was kidding around, but she summoned Akira, anyway.  
"Akira, bring in the other little dragons you were holding, please, and allow Lady Tae to choose one." The demon scurried off to find the creatures while Tae gasped in delight.  
"Kagome, really, I was joking." she said.  
"I know, but if that's what you really want, then I'll be happy to let you have one, Akira had at least two dozen in his arms this morning. I almost thought that he was carrying a rainbow!" The two girls giggled and joked until Akira returned with a basket of the mischievous little reptiles. Tae eventually chose a bright red one that fell in love with her immediately.  
"Why are these so special, anyway?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, they are so sweet and loveable for one thing, and they turn into full-sized dragons at will, for another. It is said that they will protect their masters or mistresses until death. They're very devoted pets." Kagome smiled and rubbed Shukishi behind his teeny-tiny ears, while he made a faint purring noise. Kagome giggled; it reminded her of Inuyasha, but the hanyou would never admit that he liked having his ears rubbed.  
"I'd better go, now Tae. I'll see you in about a month, okay?"  
"Okay. Hey, before you go, do you like rainforests?"  
"Love 'em, why?"  
"Oh, just curious." said Tae mysteriously, "Have fun!"  
"See you, girl."  
  
Well, there it is. The next chapter. The review button is singing it's siren song, answer it's call, review, review! Ja ne! 


	4. In which Kouga shows up Again

Hey, peoples! Here is the next exciting chapter in my story! Please review, even if you have to flame me. I don't care, I just want to know that you read my story; you don't have to like it. The fifth person to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter, and you can review more than once to get the prize! Well, what are you waiting for? Read!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kagome decided that she had never had more fun than when she was flying on Shukishi's back. The playful dragon seemed to be drunk on his joy, and was wheeling, cavorting, and flipping in the air. It was like a roller-coaster back in Tokyo. It was a good thing that she was on summer break when the Transformation had occurred, if she had been at school the results could have been catastrophic.  
"Down there, Shukishi, there's Kaede's village! You'll have to shrink again when we get there, the others might want to attack you at first" The dragon landed gracefully and leapt into Kagome's arms before she could properly regain her balance, causing her to fall flat on her rump. She gave a small squeak of surprise, and then laughed as Shukishi began to lick her neck affectionately.  
Inuyasha and the others came running as she stood and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. Shippo bounded into her arms along with the dragon, spewing out stories about how bad Inuyasha had been, telling her how much he'd missed her, asking why had she gone away in the first place and what was that lizard thing she was holding in her other arm, anyway? Kagome laughed.  
"Slow down, honey, I can barely understand you. How bad has Inuyasha been? What did he do this time?"  
"Oh, Mama," ('there's the Mama, again, he must mean it.' thought Kagome, happily) "it was awful! He tried to make me tell him our secret, and threatened to bite off my tail when I wouldn't break my promise to you! Will you sit him for it? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"  
"Perhaps. But not right now. Shippo, this is Shukishi, my pet dragon. I just got him this morning." Shukishi crawled over and sniffed the kitsune, then licked his face and pushed his head under Shippo's hand. The fox-demon looked up at Kagome, slightly afraid.  
"He wants you to pet him. Don't worry, he won't bite!" she reassured. Shippo carefully stroked the creature, which closed its eyes and purred in contentment.  
"Well, how was your trip?" asked Sango.  
"Oh, fine. I thought that I was going to die when I saw the inside of the Palace, though. Honestly, the creature had no taste. Even Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to stand it."  
"Where are the other Great Demons?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Well, Takahashi and Sesshomaru went home, and Tae is working on remodeling the palace-fortress for me."  
"Are you sure my brother went home?"  
"That's what he told me." But Inuyasha didn't seem satisfied with that. "Are you okay?" he pressed, "Were there any problems or, confrontations?"  
"No, Inuyasha, they were all very polite, and have accepted me. No problem. Let's go get some jewel shards, now, guys."  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was worried. He had grown somewhat attached to Kagome during his brief stay at her castle, and Rin had especially liked the Elf, calling her Auntie Kagome. He smiled. She would have to be his sister to be Rin's aunt. He froze. That was it! The feeling he couldn't explain, Kagome felt like family to him. But not like Rin felt, this was on a more equal level. Sister. That was what he felt, he loved her like a kid sister.  
The next day they continued on their quest. Miroku went ahead to the next village to acquire information concerning the Jewel, while the others broke camp. Unfortunately for Kagome, she was about to begin her monthly bleeding, and her scent was spicier and more intense, making it nearly irresistible to all of the males who could smell it. Almost every male youkai in the area was eager to find the source of the intoxicating scent, including Kouga. Inuyasha did his best to distance himself from the girl, not willing to trust himself near her.  
They went to catch up with Miroku, and see what he had learned from the villagers when Kouga appeared.  
"Kagome!" cried the wolf-youkai, "It's you!" He leaned over to smell her, inhaling her scent deeply, and quivering with delight.  
"What's me?" asked Kagome innocently, even though she knew perfectly well what it was, her new powers opening up a strange, new horizon for her.  
"That wonderful smell. It's you, you're in heat." Kouga eagerly replied. Inuyasha growled at the wolf-youkai, snarling deep in his chest.  
"So what if it is her?" he barked harshly, "What's it to you?" Kouga turned to Kagome and grabbed her hand.  
"I'll ask you again to be my woman. Please? Be mine and bear my pups? I love only you, Kagome, I'll never love another!" Kagome sighed and extracted her hand from the youkai's grip. Inuyasha was preparing to attack.  
"Sit, Inuyasha." she commanded. Inuyasha writhed under the spell that held him on the ground. Was she going to leave him, and go with Kouga? 'No! I won't let her! She's mine! Mine!' he thought fiercely to himself. Turning to Kouga, Kagome said, "I am going to be brutally honest with you, Kouga. I cannot, will not be your mate and bear your pups. Under no circumstances will that ever happen. Please go away, and leave me be. I don't want to sic Inuyasha on you, but I will if I have to. Good- bye." Kouga stared at her for a moment before scowling and turning to leave.  
"Well," he called over his shoulder, "When you decide to leave Dog-turd, there, let me know! I'm always ready for you, Kagome!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and helped him to his feet.  
"Sorry about that, but I couldn't have you attacking him. We have more important things to do, today. Oh, and Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked over at Kagome, both relieved and angry. "Sit! That was for threatening my son. You will treat him better from now on, won't you?" Inuyasha hissed something unintelligible as he waited for the spell to wear off. "Won't you?" Kagome prodded.  
"Yes, ma'am." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome nodded in satisfaction.  
There had been no word about the Shikon no Tama in the surrounding villages, but a brown dove with a note tied onto it's leg arrived that afternoon. The note said: 'Rumors of Shikon fragments here. Many demons with multiple shards. Come quickly. Tae.' So the next day they set off for Kagome's realm.  
  
What will happen next? Tune in next week for the next chapter. Of course, if you're the fifth reviewer, you won't have to wait! Ja ne, everyone! 


	5. In which Kagome is injured

Hi, Everyone! (Dodges rotten tomatoes) I know, I know, I've been a very bad girl and have not updated in a long time. I'm sorry, my faithful readers. Please forgive me! Puppy eyes. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sending another youkai flying, Kagome yelled over her shoulder to her companions, "Get out of here! Get away from me! I'm the one they want, you're in danger as long as you're with me!" Inuyasha clawed another demon apart as he yelled back, "Sango, Miroku, take Shippo and run! Now!" Sango scooped up the kitsune and fled, followed closely by the monk.  
"Put me down! Let me go! Mama!!" Shippo wailed.  
"Kagome will be fine, I promise. Inuyasha will take care of her." Sango whispered soothingly to the bawling cub.  
"Waaah! I don't want to lose another Mama!" he sobbed, "I want Kagome! Mama!" They had stopped in a clearing far from the battle, and Sango was cuddling Shippo, while he cried great, wracking sobs that shook his tiny frame. She gently stroked his fur and hummed under her breath. The kitsune soon calmed, and the silence of the forest was broken only by his soft hiccups. Miroku stared at the two in wonder.  
"How did you do that?" he asked the demon huntress.  
"Do what?" she asked, perplexed.  
"You calmed him. Inuyasha and I could never have done that." Sango thought for a moment.  
"I guess you could call it a maternal instinct. Most women just know how to take care of and soothe children. It comes naturally to us." The monk nodded.  
"I told you to leave with the others, Inuyasha! If you had done as I said, I wouldn't be in this predicament!" Kagome's voice rang through the forest. Inuyasha came into the clearing, carrying Kagome in his arms.  
"Ma-(hic) Mama!" Shippo hiccupped, as he leapt into her arms, "Mama I w-(hic) was so scared! I-(hic) I thought that I'd lo-(hic) lost you!" Kagome gently hugged the trembling ball of fur.  
"Don't worry, Sweetheart, I won't leave you. Calm down. It's all right, I'm here now, you're safe." Shippo saw the blood all over Kagome's legs.  
"What happened to you?" he gasped as Inuyasha gently set the two down next to a stream, and began to remove Kagome's boots..  
"I got a little distracted trying to help Inuyasha" (here Kagome tweaked one of Inuyasha's dog ears affectionately) "out of a bad situation, and I got nailed by a cowardly snake-youkai from behind." Kagome's legs were deeply scored from the fangs of the snake. Inuyasha began to gently wash the wounds.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha, for bringing me back. It was very sweet and considerate of you to do that."  
"You're welcome." The hanyou tried not to blush at Kagome's words. 'Sango was right!' he thought, 'Being a gentleman does impress Kagome.'  
Later that evening they all sat around a fire and talked, Shippo fast asleep in Kagome's lap. Her legs had been stitched and bound by Sango, whose medical skills were improving every day. Kagome's pet dragon, which had disappeared several days before, suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
"There you are! I was beginning to worry." Kagome took a scroll out of Shukishi's mouth, and read it quickly, stuffing it into her bodice when she was done. Inuyasha asked her what it said.  
"It's just a letter from a friend." was the evasive response.  
The group of friends journeyed through several villages, and in each one the people came rushing out to see and touch Kagome. They all seemed delighted to see her, and often bombarded her with requests and pleas. The children especially seemed to love her, and would crowd around her knees while she caressed their shining faces and spoke with their elders. Kagome did her best to resolve as many of their problems as she could before she had to leave and continue with her friends. Before she left each village, however, she would sprinkle sweets down on the children like rain, and laugh as they scrambled to gather the candy. The elders saw to it that the children always got equal shares, and the villagers would stand and wave until they were out of sight.  
"The people really seem to love you." Miroku commented. Kagome smiled and nodded. 'Considering who their last Ruler was,' thought Kagome, 'they would have loved anybody.' They reached the Palace that evening. Kagome strode in purposefully, calling for a few servants by name.  
"Akira! Juro! Benjiro! Nori! Eijiro! Come here, please." Within moments the five servants appeared in the hall.  
"Welcome back, Lady Kagome! We have prepared chambers for your guests. What time will you be dining, tonight?" Turning to her companions, Kagome asked,  
"Would you like to eat in your rooms, tonight, or will you join me in the Dining Hall?"  
"I'll eat in the Hall." Inuyasha replied. Miroku and Sango exchanged mischievous glances.  
"yawn I think I'll eat in my rooms tonight. What do you think, Sango?" asked Miroku innocently.  
"Oh, I will too. It has been a very long day."  
"Very well." Kagome replied, "Juro, please take Lord Miroku to his chambers, you will take care of him while he is here." Inuyasha started. 'Lord Miroku? Where did that come from?' He felt a twinge of jealousy as Kagome continued. "Nori, escort Lady Sango, please. The same for you, my dear. Eijiro, please take Prince Shippo. Don't wake him up, just put him to bed. And leave a light going for him, so he doesn't panic when he wakes up." The servants bowed and led their charges away.  
"Akira, go see to the meals, please. Benjiro, escort Lord Inuyasha to his rooms so that he may change and wash before dinner."  
"Yes, my Lady." Benjiro bowed and led Inuyasha away. Kagome went to her rooms to dress, and gasped at the change. Her chambers had been turned into an indoor garden Paradise. There were all sorts of rainforest plants and half-grown trees, as well as tropical birds and frogs. Kagome could barely tell that the plants were potted and not growing straight out of the ground. The walls were painted so as to give the illusion that the room extended for miles. Her bed was enveloped with sweet tropical flowers, and the roof had been replaced with glass tiles, so that she could see the sky.  
"Do you like it?" Tae asked. Kagome had been so enraptured by the magnificent new room, that she hadn't heard or sensed Tae arrive.  
"It's wonderful!" she replied, starry-eyed. Tae smiled.  
"So, you and Inuyasha are dining in the Hall alone, tonight. Could there be something going on between you two? Hmmm?" Kagome blushed at Tae's teasing remarks.  
"Now, Tae, it's nothing like that. My other friends wanted to eat in their rooms tonight, that's all. Will you be joining us this evening?"  
"No, it's time for me to go home. Thank you for letting me decorate your home. It was a lot of fun!"  
"You're welcome. Thank you for doing it for me." Tae hugged Kagome and then left for her own home. Kagome began to dress for dinner in a pale lavender kimono with a blue obi.  
Inuyasha was awed by the splendour of his chambers. Benjiro began to pull out several outfits for Inuyasha to choose from.  
"I think my Lady would be pleased if you would wear this, tonight." He held out a blue outfit similar to his normal clothes, but this was embroidered with a complex and beautiful pattern in silver thread. Inuyasha nodded, and Benjiro set out water for him to wash with.  
"I will return in 10 minutes to show you to the Dining Hall." As he was dressing, Inuyasha wondered how Miroku and Sango were doing.  
"What would my Lady care for dinner?", asked Sango's maid, Nori, bowing politely.  
"Um, what do you have prepared?"  
"Lady Sango, you may have anything you wish." Sango ordered her meal, and then set about exploring her chambers. The sitting room, which led to the corridors, was full of overstuffed chairs and loveseats. There was a large fireplace on one wall, and a huge bookshelf dominating another. The next room was her bedroom, and both chambers led to a bath, complete with hot springs. The bath was decorated in the traditional Japanese style. Sango smiled and wondered how her friends were doing.  
Miroku sighed contentedly as he soaked in the hot springs. He watched as some pretty servant girls laid out his food and tidied his room. Ah, yes, if Kagome didn't mind, he'd stay here for quite a while. Absently, he wondered about his companions.  
Shippo snored away in his little nursery, his thumb in his mouth, blissfully unaware of the world around him.  
Kagome was just finishing dressing when Akira knocked timidly on her door, causing the birds to sing sharply, and the frogs to croak piercingly. The newt demon peeked in shyly.  
"Oh, Akira, could you help me with this comb? I can't get it to stay in place." said Kagome kindly. Akira game forward gingerly and helped his lady fix the jade comb in her hair.  
"You are very beautiful, Lady Kagome." he breathed reverently. Kagome blushed.  
"You're just saying that." Akira shook his head.  
"You look like and angel." he whispered. And so she did, with her silver hair done up elegantly, and her silk kimono clinging softly to the womanly curves of her body. She smiled demurely as the youkai handed her a fan.  
"It contains razor sharp blades, My Lady. A gift from the servants for your protection."  
"Protection against what?" asked Kagome.  
"To protect you in court and during negotiations, you can never be to careful." he replied. Kagome leaned over and gently brushed her lips against Akira's forehead.  
"Thank you, Akira. It is a very thoughtful gift. Thank the servants for me." Akira blushed furiously and stammered something about dinner being ready. Benjiro was just going to fetch Inuyasha when Kagome arrived.  
"I shall show Lord Inuyasha to the Dining Hall, Benjiro. You are excused until the Lord requires you." Benjiro bowed and melted into the corridors. Kagome took a deep breath and knocked on the hanyou's door.  
"Inuyasha? May I come in?" The door opened and Inuyasha stood there, clothed in an outfit that Kagome had ordered made especially for him. She smiled sweetly at him.  
'By the gods,' thought Inuyasha, 'Kagome is an Angel! How could I have been so blind?'  
"Shall we go?" Kagome's voice stole into his thoughts and broke the spell. Inuyasha nodded and offered her his arm. Kagome graciously accepted and led him to the Dining Hall.  
  
Yay! Another chapter up! Didja like it? If you liked it then review. If you didn't like it, then review. If you couldn't care less, then review! Answer the siren call of the review button in the lower left corner of your screen. Review! The tenth reviewer will get a sneak peek of my next chapter. (You are allowed to review more than once.) Thanx, peoples! Ja ne! 


	6. In which Kagome gets her first kiss

Hello, everyone! I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner, please don't kill me! I have a good excuse, really I do! I was in Europe for the entire month of July on a choir tour, and then I was stuck visiting my mother for two weeks, and then I had to move my junk to college and get settled in, and I'm only now getting some free time to write. I promise to update faithfully from now on. Now, quit listening ot my whining, and start reading! And don't forget to review, I thrive and flourish on reviews.

Inuyasha and Kagome had finished their dinner and were walking through the gardens. The gardens were beautiful in the starlight, the waters shining, and the flowers glowing in the pale light. The dog-demon cut a dark red rose from a thorn-less bush and placed it in Kagome's hair. She smiled gently at him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "Kagome, I..." She smiled encouragingly, waiting for him to speak. Inuyasha took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I love you, Kagome. From the bottom of my heart, I love you." The Elf looked down at her feet.

"What about Kikyo?" she murmured.

"Kikyo means nothing to me, Kagome. I love only you. What I felt for Kikyo all those years ago is nothing compared to my feelings for you. I know that, now." Inuyasha paused, hesitant. "D..Don't you love me, Kagome?" He wouldn't be able to bear it if she didn't! He would die of grief.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with tears shining in her eyes. His heart sank. 'She's going to say no!' he thought brokenly, 'She's going to say that she loves someone else.'

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she slipped her arms around his neck, "I," The hanyou clutched her to him, waiting for those next fateful words. "I love you, too." Inuyasha felt a tear slide down his cheek. She loved him! He didn't know whether to laugh in relief or weep for joy. Instead, he did neither. Inuyasha leaned forward and softly kissed her. When she didn't resist, he deepened their kiss until neither could breathe. Kagome pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back and buried his nose in her hair. They stood like that for a long time.

"We'd better go inside, now, Inuyasha. It's getting late and you should rest. Tomorrow is your day." The hanyou had almost forgotten that his monthly transformation was at hand. He was grateful for the protection Kagome's new home offered, and he was glad they had gotten there in time. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they walked back inside.

"If you need anything, ring the bell. That summons Benjiro. Good night, my hanyou." Inuyasha kissed her again.

"Good night, Kagome. I love you." She smiled as she wandered up to her bedroom on the third floor.

The next morning at breakfast everyone noticed the change between Kagome and Inuyasha. The dog-demon kept on whispering things in her ear that made her blush, and they often held hands underneath the table. Miroku poked Sango and nodded towards the couple. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome's cheek, then whispered in her ear again. Miroku and Sango did not address the matter, but little Shippo did.

"Mama, why does your face keep turning pink?" he asked innocently, knowing the answer.

"Because of the things Inuyasha is telling me." she responded, slightly embarrassed by the kistune's boldness.

"What kind of things?" the kitsune pressed.

"Secret things," Kagome whispered, "That only I can hear."

"So," interrupted Miroku, "How long are we staying here?"

"Until my spies bring back word on the Shikon non Tama. It could be awhile. Were you chambers comfortable?" Recognizing that Kagome wanted to change the subject, the others reassured her that they had been very comfortable.

"When I woke up this morning I thought I had died and gone to Heaven." declared little Shippo. The friends finished their tea and set off to find something to do. Inuyasha led Kagome to the spot where they had kissed the night before, right next to her favourite fountain. They sat down on a bench together.

"Last night," Inuyasha said, "Was that, I mean have you..." he trailed off, not sure how to phrase the question delicately. Kagome smiled knowingly.

"Yes, Love, that was my first kiss."

"Did, did you, I mean, was it, okay?" Kagome grinned as she lightly punched his arm.

"Of course I liked it, silly! You were the one who kissed me, how could I not have enjoyed it?" Inuyasha grew suddenly bold and smiled wickedly.

"Would you like another?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded shyly. Inuyasha slipped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Then he kissed her gently. They both jumped when they heard Akira's quiet 'Ahem'.

"Yes, Akira, what is it?" asked Kagome, slightly annoyed.

"My Lady, a visitor is here to see you."

"I thought I told you that I would not be conducting any business today, Akira. Tell him to come back tomorrow." replied Kagome irritably.

"My Lady, it is the Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and flattened his ears. Kagome could hear his quiet growls.

"Did he say what he wanted?" snarled Inuyasha. Akira trembled slightly at the hanyou's wrath.

"N.. No, My Lord, just that it was important." Kagome sighed.

"All right, I'll see him."

"I'm coming with you, Kagome." She smiled at her lover and took his hand. She squeezed it, and then turned to Akira.

"Show him to the Throne Room while we change."

Sesshomaru paced impatiently outside the Throne Room. What was taking so long? Finally the doors opened and he was ushered into Kagome's presence. Sesshomaru stopped short when he saw that Inuyasha was seated on a throne next to Kagome's. She was wearing her new usual attire, only made of finer material, and Inuyasha was wearing fine clothes as well. He noted that Inuyasha was in his human form, and remembered that the new moon was at hand.

"Come forward, Lord Sesshomaru, you know that I won't bite." Kagome's voice rang clear and powerful through the room. When Sesshomaru was within three feet of the Lady, he stopped.

"Lady Kagome, I have come to request permission to join you on your quest to recover the Shikon non Tama and defeat Naraku. I know that I have given you cause to mistrust me in the past, but I ask that you forget that now. I will take an oath never to harm any of your companions again for as long as I live, if it pleases you." Kagome cocked her head at Sesshomaru.

"I must discuss this with my friends. I will summon you again tomorrow. For now you will be shown to quarters. I must ask that you refrain from contact with my companions unless they approach you first. So do not enter where they may be found. If you need anything, my servants will attend you. Good day."

"I don't trust him." said Sango flatly. She and the rest of the group sat out in the gardens drinking tea.

"Me neither." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I do." Kagome said, shocking her companions.

"How do we know that he is trustworthy?" asked Miroku.

"Listen," Kagome sighed, "His powers will add to our forces greatly. We need him. If you don't trust him, I'll have him take an oath not to harm any of you ever again, **and** I'll give him a necklace like Inuyasha's, all right?" The others reluctantly agreed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the Library, with the doors locked to prevent intrusion. They were on a loveseat in front of the fire, and Kagome had a book of Elvish History open on her lap. Inuyasha leaned over and gently kissed Kagome's cheek.

"I love you." he whispered, "Don't ever doubt it." Kagome smiled at her lover, and snuggled into his muscular chest.

They stayed up late that night, talking about many things. The next morning the group of friends met with Sesshomaru in the Throne Room. "Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagome imperially, "We have decided that you may join with us on our quest, on two conditions. First, you must take an oath to never cause harm, neither direct nor indirect, to anyone in this company for the rest of your life. Secondly, you must wear this necklace of prayer beads, for my pleasure. Do you accept these terms?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Then step forward." Sesshomaru placed his hands between Kagome's and took the oath. Then Sango placed the necklace around him.

"Sango, these prayer beads will work for both you and me. Would you like to choose the quieting word?" asked Kagome.

'Quieting word?' thought Sesshomaru, 'They're going to quieten me?!'

"All right, let me think. Ah, yes, 'Bad dog!' What do you think, Kagome?" Kagome grinned.

"It's perfect. We have to say it together. Now." Both girls yelled 'Bad dog' at the same instant, sending Sesshomaru flat on his face. He struggled vainly against the spell. Inuyasha and Shippo were rolling on the floor in laughter, with tears streaming down their faces.

"Now you know how I feel when Kagome says 'Sit'!" Inuyasha chortled. Shippo continued to giggle hysterically.

"Now, Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so amused by your brothers' situation. After all, I can do the same to you." Inuyasha nodded, and did his best to stop laughing. Sesshomaru rose and swiftly left the room. Kagome sent Miroku and Sango to find something to do, and asked Inuyasha to play with Shippo for a while. The demons naturally asked why, and where she was going.

"I'm just going for a little ride, that's all. I'll be back by supper-time. Don't worry." When Inuyasha protested, she sighed. "You have the potential to become quite a nag, Dear. Go on, Shippo is in your care. If anything happens to him, you'll be in big trouble, buster!" she added jokingly. Her smile faded quickly as she called for Shukishi. He arrived and she climbed up onto his back.

"Fly, Shukishi, go south." she ordered softly. The dragon immediately soared into the sky, carrying her away from her friends, home, and lover.

In a glen far to the south, Kagome slid off of her pet, and sent him home. She would walk home, she told him. She sat on a boulder in the glen and waited. In a bush a few feet away, a pair of amber eyes watched her with concern.

"What is she doing, Inuyasha?" whispered Miroku.

"I don't know. Just sitting." replied the hanyou.

"Maybe she just wanted some time to herself. She'll be okay, let's go." Sango whispered back.

"Take Sango's advice, please, and go home. I'll return shortly." They all jumped guiltily at Kagome's comments. Inuyasha recovered first and strode forward. Kagome did not change her position.

"Kagome, I demand to know what is going on here!" Inuyasha snarled. Why would she just leave, and come here, it can't be just to sit!

"You demand?" said Kagome dangerously, "You demand?!" Her voice rose to a near shriek, "I told you to stay behind! I have asked you before not to follow me, are you intent on getting yourself killed!? Go back, now! I'll explain later, but you must leave. I shall not have your blood on my hands! Go, he's coming, GO!!" Power surged from Kagome's body, she was enveloped in swirling blue and green light, her eyes glowing silver.

Her friends fled at the sight of her wrath, but Inuyasha hesitated a moment longer. Finally, he too retreated.

"That is one way to do it." murmured a smooth voice behind Kagome.

"It was the only way. You do not know my friends."

"And your lover? What of him?"

"Did you come here to discuss business or my love-life?" returned Kagome sharply. The dark figure behind her inclined their head slightly.

"My apologies, Princess. Shall we go?"

"I thought I made it clear to you that I am not going."

"Princess, you must! You must!" The dark figure grasped Kagome's arm fiercely. She jerked her arm free, and stared at her coldly.

"I shall not." she said very deliberately.

"Then you sentence us all to death." returned the figure desolately.

" 'Heaven helps those who help themselves.' Your problems are not my problems, and I cannot help you until you at least attempt to solve them yourselves. I have responsibilities in two worlds right now, and that is enough. I don't need another worlds problems added onto my own. I will give you advice, I will give you council, I cannot give you aid. I have strict orders not to interfere with any more worlds right now. Maybe in the future." The figure turned to leave.

"I will return." she said, "When we require your highnesses council." With that she faded into nothing, like vapor. Kagome sighed, and then a terrible thought struck her. School started in a few days! Not only did she have to go and smooth her friends ruffled fur, she had to go back to her time to begin her studies. Could life get any worse? A stick snapped behind her. 'I think it just got worse.' she thought, grimacing, 'He actually showed up.' She turned to see a jaunty figure in a harlequin cloak behind her.

"Well, Dayu, I didn't expect to see you conscious, not after that last blow you were delt." she said a little scornfully. The Elf named Dayu scoffed.

"As if a little thing like that could stop me." Kagome smirked.

"As I recall, it took several months to revive you, my enemy." He scowled at Kagome, growling threateningly.

"What do you want? Your letter was rather vague on several points." said Kagome, her voice like silk.

"Plain and simple, Princess Kagome, I want you. Dead." She smiled sweetly at the Elven boy in front of her.

"Whatever for?" she questioned.

"You are responsible for my families dishonor. I will have my vengeance. Tonight, you will bathe in your own blood."

"I would love to see you try." Dayu flew at Kagome in a furious passion. She neatly sidestepped him, slashing as he went by. He roared in fury, and blindly slashed out with his sword. He barely scratched Kagome's arm, more by luck than by skill. Although Kagome could easily have fetched her sword as well, she preferred fighting with her hands and body. She adopted a fighting stance, and prepared for Dayu's next attack. He once again charged headlong. This time,Kagome leapt into the air to avoid the collision. After several minutes of fruitless fighting, Kagome had had enough.

"If you do not stop this foolishness at once, I shall be forced to kill you." she told him coolly. Her ears perked up as she heard her friends approach once again. 'Inuyasha must have smelled my blood. I must do him in quickly, now!' she thought frantically. But she refused to become hasty, and waited until Dayu had sufficiently let down his guard. By that time, the rest of the group had reappeared. Dayu knew instantly how to hurt his enemy the most, and went after her friends.

"Don't move an inch!" screamed Kagome. Her companions froze, trusting her completely. Kagome sent a swirling blast of blue and green energy towards both her friends and her enemy. The green energy enveloped her friends in a protective shield, but the blue energy destroyed Dayu completely. To Kagome's horror, a cloud of orange smoke rose from the ashes of Dayu. It floated towards her friends, but she did not waver, her energy still covering them and protecting them. Her body could not handle any more of the energy flow, though, so she was left vulnerable to the strange gas.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha, "Do something!" Kagome's hands shook from the strain of holding the field around her companions, but she stood firm. By this time, Shippo was sobbing hysterically, and Sango and Miroku were beating against the field that protected them, trying to get to Kagome. They watched helpless as the orange puff surrounded her, until they could see only a silhouette of their friend. They saw her fall to her knees, and then collapse, managing to hold up the shield until her friends were no longer in danger.

Ooooh, first instance of Kagome's true power! But is there more untapped energy hiding in her soul? Can she combine her Elven powers with her Miko abilities? And what was that orange stuff, anyway? Find out next week! But only if you review! Answer the call of the review button in the lower left hand corner of your screen! You can't fight it's power! Mwahahahahaha!


	7. In which the Spirit Gang appears

Hello, Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. College is hectic, and now I'm at Disney World on a seven month internship, so I won't promise steady updates for a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

Chapter Seven

Inuyasha was the first to reach her. She lay on the ground curled up in a ball, gasping for breath. Inuyasha pulled her into a sitting position, supporting and cradling her with his strong arms.

"You, you never follow instructions, do you?" Kagome gasped.

"Never, it's not my style." replied the hanyou, only half-joking. Kagome looked at the worried faces of her friends, and smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry." She had managed to catch her breath by then, "I'm not in any serious danger. I managed to hold my breath long enough to avoid being poisoned, but I'll probably get sick, soon."

"Get sick?" questioned Miroku. Kagome stood shakily, leaning against Inuyasha as she rose.

"I couldn't entirely avoid breathing the miasma, so my body will be considerably weaker for the time being, and I will be susceptible to sickness. Listen, I have to go home soon for school, anyhow, so if it's all right, I'll go home now and recuperate before school starts and come back for the weekend. Inuyasha, could you take me to the well? I don't think I can walk, I'm still too dizzy." Inuyasha gently set Kagome on his back and rushed towards the Bone Eaters Well.

"Are you sure you're all right?" questioned Inuyasha urgently, "Do you want me to go with you?" Kagome grinned at him from over the edge of the well.

"I'll be fine, Love. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be all right. See you this weekend!" and with a final wave, she disappeared. As she landed on the other side of the well, she grimaced. She was beginning to feel the full effects of the poison in her body. She would definitely be getting sick.

"Kagome, are you all right? What happened over there?" Mrs. Higurashi bustled her daughter inside and immediately put on some hot water for tea. "Dear, you look pale, and your hair!" she paused, "It.. It happened, didn't it? Your Transformation?" Kagome nodded.

"Mama, I got poisoned by some miasma, so I'm gonna be getting pretty sick. I don't know if I'll be able to go to the first week of school or not."

Tears began welling up in Kagome's eyes, her stomach was churning. "Mama, I feel really bad. Can I go to bed, please?"

"Of course, Dear. I'll bring you some tea later. Come on." Mrs. Higurashi led her daughter to her room and tucked her into bed. Kagome began to cough and sniff. Her mother put a box of Kleenex next to her bed and went to get the cough syrup. When she returned, Kagome was fast asleep. She leaned over to kiss her forehead. 'Just as I thought. She's got a fever. Kagome has the flu.'

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha woke with a start. What a nightmare! He had dreamed that he went to visit Kagome, but she was asleep. He waited for a while, and then tried to wake her, but she wouldn't get up. He felt for breath, and panicked when he didn't feel any. He checked her heartbeat next and didn't find one. She was dead. Kagome had died! He howled in his misery, and then woke suddenly. He sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru watched with interest as Inuyasha and Shippo disappeared down the same well where Kagome had vanished. He decided that he might as well see where it led, and leapt down after them.

"But why can't I see her?" whined Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes for what seemed the fiftieth time that day.

"Because she is very sick, Inuyasha. She has the flu. Kagome has to get a bit better before you can see her."

"I want my Mama!" screamed Shippo, beginning to sob. Mrs. Higurashi jumped slightly, and Inuyasha silently promised himself to get Shippo something really nice from the candy store for his impeccable timing.

"You mean Kagome?" she questioned. Shippo nodded, sniffling.

"She's adopted me now, and I want to see her! Waaaaaahaaaaah! Mama! I want my Mama!"

"Cub, shut up!" said a silky smooth voice behind them. Inuyasha whirled as he recognized his elder brothers voice and scent.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" he snarled, his ears flat against his skull, growling deep in his chest.

"I'm here to see Lady Kagome, the same as you." Shippo's wails had not decreased, and Mrs. Higurashi finally relented.

"All right! All right!" shouted Mrs. Higurashi over the kistune's sobs, "You can see her, but you must be very quiet and gentle in there, and don't upset her, okay?" The demons nodded eagerly, and Kagome's mother led them to her room.

Kagome turned her head to the door when she heard it open, but she was too tired to open her eyes. She felt out with her powers and recognized her guests. They gently padded over to her bed. Shippo cuddled next to her, and Inuyasha carefully stroked her hot face. She tried to reach her water glass, but Inuyasha stopped her hand. He gently helped her sit up, and slipped behind her, for support. Sesshomaru placed the cup at her lips and let her take small sips until she was satisfied. Kagome nestled into Inuyasha, and drifted back to sleep.

"Why did you come here, Sesshomaru?"

"We've been through this already, brother, I came to see Kagome!"

"Why? You don't love her, and she doesn't love you!" Sesshomaru snarled savagely, then seemed to remember that Kagome needed quiet.

"Don't you dare to pretend to know my feelings, whelp. I am not in love with your mate, she is like a sister to me. That is all. Rin loves her as well."

"We aren't mates yet! And don't you ever come near her!!" growled Inuyasha, clutching Kagome to him possessively. Just then Kagome's mother came in, causing the boys to cease their argument, at least for the time being.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned slightly in disapproval when she saw Inuyasha's arms around her daughter and holding her between his legs, but relaxed a bit when she saw Kagome clutching his kimono almost desperately. 'I guess she needs him now.' she thought to herself. She went over and checked Kagome's temperature, then shook her shoulder gently.

"Kagome, sweetheart, can you swallow?" Kagome nodded tiredly, and her mother poured some medicine into her mouth. Kagome's face wrinkled up, and Sesshomaru gave her water again.

"What is that stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's medicine, for her flu symptoms." responded Mrs. Higurashi.

"It doesn't look like anything Kaede gives people when they're sick."

"Medicine is different here." replied Mrs. Higurashi. She recognized the pleading looks that Inuyasha was giving her, and responded accordingly.

"Sesshomaru, Shippo, why don't you come to the kitchen with me and I'll fix you boys a snack." Shippo looked like he was about to protest, but a stern glare from Kagome's mother silenced him. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, but obediently followed her downstairs.

In the kitchen, after she had performed the ritual of playing with Shippo's little tail, and had messed with Sesshomaru's until the youkai thought he

would go mad, Mrs. Higurashi set a plate of Rice Crispies Treats in from of the two demons and poured them each a glass of milk.

"So," she said, "Who exactly are you, Sesshomaru, and how do you know Kagome?" Sesshomaru straightened up a little.

"I am Inuyasha's half brother. A full demon."

"Ah." said Kagome's mom simply.

"I have joined Lady Kagome and her friends on the quest for the jewel shards." More silence. "Your daughter has become very powerful, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she is the Ruler of the Southern Lands now. It is the largest of the four Territories."

"That's nice."

"Um, Higurashi-san?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is Kagome, I mean, has Inuyasha, uh, have they, well, have you given them your permission to become mates?" he asked in a rush. Shippo nearly choked on his Rice Crispies Treat, but Mrs. Higurashi remained admirably calm.

"They haven't asked me for my permission yet, no, but I feel that Kagome can make this decision on her own. Although I would like to be kept informed on her relationships." Meanwhile, in Kagome's room, Inuyasha was gently crooning to his love under his breath, while his clawed hands gently stroked her hot face. When he paused for a moment, Kagome muttered tiredly.

"Don't stop." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, and resumed his caresses. Kagome snuggled into his chest, still clutching his kimono.

"What are you singing?"

"A song that my mother used to sing to me when I was sick in bed. She used to hold me like this and sing until I fell asleep, but she never left my side." Kagome sighed wearily, then grasped his kimono tighter.

"Don't leave me, Inuyasha. Stay here." Inuyasha kissed her head again, and gave her some more water.

"Don't worry, my love. I won't leave you until you're better. Go to sleep, now. You need your rest."

"I hope Sesshomaru hasn't killed my mother yet," she joked, "You know how she is with furry body appendages." Inuyasha chuckled, and Kagome fell asleep again, with the sounds of his laughter echoing in her mind.

An hour later, Mrs. Higurashi had made Inuyasha agree to switch places with Sesshomaru. While the hanyou munched on Rice Crispies Treats and gulped milk, Kagome's mother talked about Kagome's heritage, and Elves in general. Upstairs in Kagome's bedroom, Buyo was watching as Sesshomaru gently crooned to the Elf under his breath. It was the same song that Inuyasha had been singing. Later that evening, Mrs. Higurashi ordered the youkai out of the house, and back into the Sengoku Jidai.

"When Kagome is well enough, she'll come back. Until then, you mustn't come here. Understand?" The dog demons whined and growled for a bit, but eventually agreed to remain in the past. Kagome's mother then slipped up to her daughter's room.

"Kagome, tell me what's been happening." Using her new telepathic powers, Kagome related the entire tale, from her Transformation to the battle with Dayu. Her mother listened quietly, then poured some more medicine down Kagome's throat. Meanwhile, in Koenma's office,

"Wow! Look at this, ogre! We've got another Elf in the human world! Quick, summon Yusuke and the others, we need to have an emergency meeting." The ogre rushed to obey the toddler and, within moments, the entire team was assembled in the Spirit World leaders office.

"So, let me get this straight, pacifier breath, we have to go and make friends with an Elf, and gain her undying loyalty to you, then use her to defeat Nekfinii?" Koenma nodded.

"Hn," scoffed Hiei, "What do we need **her** for?"

"Watch." responded the toddler, as he turned on the TV. The machine played clips from all of Kagome's recent fights, including the last one with Dayu. All without showing her face for an instant.

"You see now why it is imperative that we have her on our side. Well, what are you standing around for? She's living at the Higurashi Shrine, go find her!" The boys bolted for the door.

"Well, your new powers certainly are amazing." said Kagome's mother. It had only been a day, and the girl was almost well enough to go back through the well. "You're still not going to school this week, though."

"Alright." said Kagome, "Mama, why don't you just home school me? It would make our lives much easier."

"Hmmmm." said Mrs. Higurashi, "It's highly unusual, but I suppose so. I'll call the school. I'm sure we can get you textbooks, and arrange to have your grades kept on your records at school." Kagome attacked her mother with a monstrous hug.

"Thanks." she said simply. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she cried as she strode to open it. The Elf gasped in surprise at the sight that met her eyes. It was her older cousin, Urameshi Yusuke, and he had a couple of friends with him.

"Hello," said a blue-haired girl, "Is this the home of Higurashi Kagome?" Yusuke looked up and saw Kagome.

"You!" they both exclaimed at the same instant. Yusuke snarled, and leapt for her, his hands balling into fists. Kagome shrieked and fled.

"Yusuke, what are you doing?" shouted Boton. "Get back here!" "That's no way to treat a lady!" said Kuwabara.

"I agree!" Kagome cried as she passed them again in her desperate flight from her enraged cousin.

"What is all the fuss about, anyway?" asked Kuwabara.

"Get back here, you moron! What you've done is unforgivable! Come and take your punishment!" screamed Yusuke. Books and furniture went flying as Kagome fled from her cousin. She leapt over chairs and dashed madly around the room, trying to lose him, but to no avail. Eventually she was able to hide underneath a table, but she knew that it wouldn't deter her cousin for long. She waited until is back was turned, then made a mad dash for the well-house, and barely jumped into the well in time. On the other side a horrific sight met her eyes

. "Hi-Kagome,-where-have-you-been?-Did-you-bring-anymore-of-that-coffee-stuff-,it's-really-good,-Sesshomaru-gave-it-to-me,-and-I-found-Shippos-chocolate-stash-too,-it's-wonderful,-it-reminds-me-of-you,-so-sweet-and-warm-and-do-you-have-any-more-coffee?"

It was Inuyasha, and he was on a major caffeine-high. Kagome rolled her eyes heavenwards, praying silently for deliverance, then, shouting an apology to her boyfriend, leapt back into the well, only to be met by her angry and thoroughly confused cousin. He and his friends were looking down into the well with questions written all over their faces. Yusuke started yelling again as soon as Kagome appeared.

"Oh, crap!" said Kagome, "Now I'm trapped between two fires! Ok, I think I'd rather take my chances with you, than a caffeine-high Hanyou." Yusuke started to jump down into the well to give her a piece of his mind, or rather his fist, when she suddenly became a falcon, and swooped out of the well-house and into her bedroom through the open window, locking all entrances to the house as soon as she was able. Yusuke began pounding on the doors, demanding entrance.

"Kagome!" said the Elfs mother, "What is going on?"

"It's Yusuke, Mama, and he's royally ticked off at me. Listen, Inuyasha has been fed coffee and chocolate out of his ears by his Baka brother, and I need a sedative. Do we have any? O, say we do!"

"Of course, dear, in the medicine closet, third shelf. Here, I'll distract your cousin and try to smooth his ruffled fur while you go look after your fiancé. Hurry!" Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the front door, only to be run over by a very agitated Urameshi Yusuke.

"Sorry, Auntie, where's Kagome?"

"What on earth is your problem, Yusuke?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, discreetly locking the door behind her.

"It's Kagome! When did she get back? Why hasn't she answered any of my letters? Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Now, Yusuke, just calm down, I'm sure that your aunt can explain things to you." said Boton.

"Stupid baka." said Kuwabara, "Do you want to fail this assignment?"

"What assignment?" asked Kagome's mother.

"We are supposed to get Kagome to be loyal to Koenma." blurted the boy before anyone could stop him. As the others were trying to get out of explaining the situation to Mrs. Higurashi, Kurama arrived, and smelled the girl heading for the well house. Naturally curious, he followed. When she jumped into the well and heard her cry out briefly, he was certain that she had injured herself and rushed forwards to look down into an empty well. Puzzled, he jumped down inside, only to be enveloped in a blue light. When he looked up again, the roof was gone! The kitsune climbed out only to be confronted with an extremely humorous sight.

Kagome was seated on an Inu-hanyou's stomach, trying to force a sedative down his throat, but the hanyou was doing his best to get up and run around.

"Now, Inuyasha, be a good boy and just take the pill." Kagome coaxed gently. Inuyasha managed to get her off of him, and began running around in circles, grabbing a cup of coffee as he ran.

"No!" said Inuyasha, sounding very much like a spoiled child.

"Inuyasha, please!" said Kagome. Just then, Inuyasha tripped over a tree-root, and spilled the coffee all over Kagome's face. He crawled over and began to half kiss, half lick the offending beverage off.

"Inu… yasha! S… stop it an… and take th… the gosh… darned… pill!" Kagome managed to interject between kisses. Kurama couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed until his sides ached and tears poured down his face.

"My, my, if Yusuke is so protective of you now, wait until he knows you have a boyfriend." he chuckled.

"If you tell him anything without my permission, Kitsune, you will live to regret it! Now get over here and **help me**!" Between the two of them, they finally forced three or four sedatives down his throat. The watched in amusement as he bounded around like an excited puppy for a few moments, then suddenly collapsed, mid-bound, snoring like a hundred chainsaws.

"Charming lover, you have there, Kagome." said Kurama wryly.

"Watch your tongue, demon. He may be a handful, but he's my handful! What's your name, anyway?"

"Kurama." he replied.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kurama. Would you mind carrying Inuyasha back to the village and depositing him in the miko Kaede's hut for me? I have some business to conduct with a certain Inu-youkai."

"I don't mind at all." said Kurama politely, "Which way is the village?" he asked, shouldering the snoozing hanyou. Kagome pointed and he headed off, with Inuyasha snoring in his ear. Kurama grimaced at the noise, which would surely alert any beings of their presence.

The kitsune heard the village long before he saw it.

"Hentai!" a young woman shrieked. Kurama rounded the bend to see a Buddhist monk lying prostrate on the ground with several large bumps on his head and the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen stomping off with a huge boomerang slung over her shoulder. Shrugging it off for the present the kitsune strode over to the awakening monk.

"Excuse me," he said politely, "But could you direct me to the miko Kaede's hut? Kagome-dono asked me to deposit Inuyasha there."

"Look at all the pretty women," said Miroku, still stunned. Suddenly the beautiful woman's boomerang came swirling through the air, narrowly missing Kurama.

"What have you done to Inuyasha?" she shouted, as she caught the boomerang and prepared to throw it again.

"Stop! Wait!" Kurama cried, "I'm a friend of Kagome's! She did this to him, not me! She just gave him some medicine to make him sleep for awhile, he'll be fine when he wakes up!" Sango eyed him suspiciously, but lowered her weapon.

"I'll take you to Kaede's." she said in a clipped tone. Kurama meekly followed and was introduced to the aging miko. After depositing Inuyasha on a futon, Kaede and Kurama talked over a cup of tea. Kurama explained that he was from Kagome's time, but didn't say why or how he had gotten through the well. Soon after, Kagome herself came in, dragging a very dirty and disgruntled Sesshomaru. The dog demon's hackles rose as he laid eyes on Kurama, but Kagome quickly explained the situation and he calmed somewhat.

"Kurama, will you come with me outside for a moment? I'd like to speak with you privately." Kagome walked out of the hut, and Kurama made to follow, but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"If you touch my brothers mate-to-be, I will not hesitate to kill you in a most painful way." Kurama gulped and nodded, swiftly escaping the demon lord's iron grip and meeting Kagome outside. She motioned him to follow her, then headed into the forest. Not knowing what else to do, he trailed after her. After they were out of earshot, she stopped.

"Who are you, who do you work for and why are you here? And if you lie to me I will kill you in a most painful manner. Or maybe I'll just feed you to Sesshomaru."

So what do you think? Utilize that review button to tell me. And don't even mention how wussy Kurama is behaving here. He's just trying to avoid a fight. He'll get tougher later, I promise! Now, review, my pretties, review! Away!


End file.
